


Continuing Education

by Lindenharp



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Education, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Education is a life-long process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Continuing Education

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yamx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamx/gifts).



Jack crouches beneath the TARDIS console. “Doctor, that bypass loop you installed... they never showed us anything like that at the Academy.”

“I’d be surprised if they had done. Never saw it before, meself, until I invented it.” The Doctor deftly weaves a cable between two others. “Most stuff worth knowing you don’t learn in school.”

“Some of the best things I learned at the Academy were... extra-curricular.” Jack leans closer to the Doctor. “If you’d like a lesson sometime?”

The Doctor snorts. “900 years old, me. I know a few things.”

Jack grins. “A wise man never stops learning.”

**Author's Note:**

> For Yamx, from her prompt: "Jack/Ninth Doctor, school". Britpicking by the amazing Wendymr.


End file.
